In the related art, there is a cloud system which includes a plurality of nodes and in which any node executes a process on data obtained from Internet of Things (IoT) device and transmits an execution result to a terminal apparatus of a user. For example, a distributed processing technique such as Hadoop or a distributed resource management technique such as Mesos is applied to the cloud system.
As the related art, there is a technique in which a demand is dynamically predicted based on, for example, the past demand, an input area, and cost requirements, and the capacity of an object on a server is adjusted. For example, there is a technique in which a task is divided into one or more sub-tasks, and it is determined whether the task is executed in a local node or the task is distributed to one or more distributed nodes which can be accessed from the local node, based on an optimal number of nodes for executing one or more sub-tasks.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-67377 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-27442 are examples of the related art.